Seven
by Iniysa
Summary: Jamies friends learn a little about his life.


Seven  
By: Lauren Freeman  
POEM - We Are Seven  
By: By: William Wordsworth (First paragraph by: Coleridge)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the show, In A heartbeat. I am making no money off of them.  
  
NOTE: In this story, everyone on the team is the same age as well as in the same grade! Thats as AU as it goes! LOL!  
  
  
SEVEN  
  
___  
-A simple child  
That lightly draws its breath,  
And feels its life in every limb,  
Whay should it know of death?  
  
I met a little cottage girl:  
She was eight years old, she said;  
Her hair was thick with many a curl  
That clustered round her head.  
  
She had a rustic, woodland air,  
And she was wildly clad:  
Her eyes were fair, and very fair;  
-Her beauty made me glad.  
___  
  
Jamie Waite walked slowly twords his locker, a long day of school was finally over and it would soon be time to start another shift at the EMS Station. Working the night shift meant 99% boredom and 1% sheer terror. But he liked it, it gave him a sense of belonging, with a drop of fun. As he opened his locker he looked at the side of the inside door, where he had posted several pictures. Jamie was the youngest in his family. With 7 brothers and sisters things used to be really crowded, but since most had moved away, things were now very quiet.  
  
Jamie, 18 and a senior in highschool. As well as a senior on a EMT squad, where he has been for the past 3 years. On his locker you could find pictures of all his brothers and sisters his mom, and his team on the EMT squad. His dad left them 14 years ago when Jamie was 4.  
  
On the EMT squad there is: Tyler, Val and Hank, all eighteen years old and Seniors in High School.  
  
___  
"Sisters and brothers, little maid,  
How many may you be?"  
"How many? Seven in all," she said,  
And wondering looked at me.  
  
"And where are they? I pray you tell."  
She answered, "Seven are we;  
And two of us at Conway dwell,  
And two are gone to sea.  
  
"Two of us in the church-yard lie,  
My sister and my brother;  
And, in the church-yard cottage, I  
Dwell near them with my mother."  
___  
  
Jamie put his books up and took out the books he would need to do his homeworks and slammed his locker shut. He slowly walked out of the building and twards the station. When he got there Tyler, Val and Hank were already there, doing paperwork.   
  
"Hey Jamie! How was your day?" Val asked enthusiasticlly.  
  
"Oh man, it was long!" Jamie replyed as he sat down to start on his paperwork.  
  
"Tell me about it! My history teacher, Miss Aeros, did not even stop to draw in a breath on today's lecture about WW1!" Hank laughed.  
  
"Oh, I know! And she keeps going off topic. I am still trying to figure out how we got from a war to toilets!" Jamie said also laughing. Before anyone could say anything else Alex, their boss, walked in the room.   
  
"Jamie, I just got in some new forms that have to be filled out about the EMT's and in these I have to list all of your brothers and sisters, and both parents. Don't ask me why, I have no idea," Alex laughed. "It says here that you have 6 brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Yep!" Jamie responded.  
  
"Wow! There are 7 of you? And I thought my house was cramped!" Val laughed.  
  
"Oh, I am the youngest, everyone else has moved out or has died." Jamie said lightly.  
  
"How many have died?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Two," Jamie said saddly.  
  
___  
"You say that two at Conway dwell,  
And two are gone to sea,  
Yet ye are seven! I pray you tell,  
Sweet maid, how this may be."  
  
Then did the little maid reply,  
"Seven boys and girls are we;  
Two of us in the in the church-yard lie,  
Beneath the church-yard tree."  
  
"You run about, my little maid,  
Your limbs, they are alive;  
If two are in the church-yard laid,  
Then ye are only five."  
___  
  
"Okay so I should list you as having 4 brothers and sisters." Alex stated, as he started to erase the 6 on the form.   
  
"No! We are seven!" Jamie stated a little loudly.  
  
"But 2 of you are dead, there are only 5 of you now."  
  
"No, we are seven," Jamie said softer this time. "So I have a brother and a sister away in heaven, in away they are still with us, just like my other brothers and sisters, who are spread out across America, they are gone, but apart of them is still with us! It's just alot easier to talk to them then it is to talk to Brian and Samantha," Jamie said with a small grin.  
  
"Okay, okay, I will put on here that there are seven of you." Alex said as he erased the 4 and put the 6 back. "Okay can you give me the names of your brothers and sisters, their ages, and occupations?"  
  
"Sure, there is:   
  
Samantha who would be 31, and a bio-chimist but died of cancer 2 years back.  
  
Kevin, who is 29 and has his MD in Emergency Med.   
  
Robert, 28, Actor he's been in 7 movies and is now on the hit TV show Emergency Life. "  
  
"Your brother's on Emergency Life?!? I love that show, who does he play?" Val asked excitily.  
  
Jamie laughed, "He plays Doctor Jonny Creter."   
  
"Ohmygosh! He is my favorite person on the show! I cannot beleave it! Next time you see him can you get me his autograph? Or better yet, come and get me, it would be much better to meet him!"  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Jamie said still laughing. Then he went on,  
  
"Anna, 26, She's in her last year of college, will have her doc. in Meterology.   
  
Judy, 23, In the Air Force.  
  
Brian, 21, Who dreamed of joining the Marines, but died in a car crash two days before going to boot camp. That was 3 years ago.  
  
"Wow that means you lost 2 siblings while you were working here!" Hank stated. "You never said anything!"   
  
"Yeah, it's been a rough three years, Brian and I were really close, but I had to be strong for my mom. She stopped talking when Sam died of Cancer, losing two of her babies was really rough on her, she still wont talk, but I talk to her and each day she seems to get a little bit better. I don't plan on moving out untill she is at least talking again. I mean who will cook her food, make sere she goes to bed at night, make her get out of bed in the morning?"   
  
___  
"Their graves are green, they may be seen,"  
The little maid replied;  
"Twelve steps or more from my mother's door,  
And they are side by side.  
  
"My stockings there I often knit,  
My kerchief there I hem;  
And there upon the ground I sit,   
And sing a song to them.  
  
"And often after sun-set, sir,  
When it is light and fair,  
I take my little porringer,  
And eat my supper there.  
___  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Alex asked with concern in his eyes, "it sounds like you have had you hands full."   
  
"I guess at first I was mad, and then embaressed, and then it became fear. What if someone took my mom away and put her in a home, she would never recover, I wasn't to worried about me, if they put me in a home, I would have gotten out when I turned 18 anyway."  
  
"How do you pay for your house?" Tyler asked.  
  
"House! HA! We live in a one bedroom apartment. Mom had been talking about getting a smaller place for along time, and when Brian died, she could not stand the memories are house had, so we moved to a one bedroom apartment. The lady that owns the apartment has lost a son, and when we lost Sam also, she lowered our rent considerably. We have enough money in are bank account from selling our house, plus all the money mom erned while she was a high powered laywer, and the money the Air Force sends us."  
  
___  
"The first that died was sister Jane;  
In bed she moaning lay,  
Till God released her of her pain;  
And then she went away.  
  
"So in the church-yard she was laid;  
And, when the grass was dry,  
Together round her grave we played,  
My brother John and I.  
  
"And when the ground was white with snow,  
And I could run and slide,  
My brother John was forced to go,  
And he lies by her side."  
___  
  
"Why a one bedroom apartment, there is two of you." Val asked.  
  
"Yeah and what about college?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah, that had me confused too, but only for awhile, I never got the chance to ask, but I figured it was because she figured I would be leaving her soon also. I actruly like sleeping on the couch bed now! It's really big, and with an extra mattress on it, it's comfy. About college, Mom had saved up enough money for me to go to college, I plan on going to the nearest college that will acsept me, so I can stay home with my mom."  
  
"Well since you started getting great grades, you can probably get in to any college you want!" Hank stated mater-of-factly.  
  
"ThankS!" Jamie said with a smile.   
  
"What are your parents names?" Alez asked  
  
"My mom is Terry Jinkins, age sixty-three, and just put on there, Laywer. As for my dad, like I said before I have not seen him for along time, but his name is Eric Waite, sixty-seven, last I knew he was a writer.  
  
"Okay I have what I need, thanks!" Alex said as he walked back to his office.  
  
___  
"How many are you, then," said I,  
"If they two are in heaven?"  
Quick was the little maid's reply,  
"O master! we are seven."  
  
"But they are dead; those two are dead!  
Their spirits are in heaven!"  
'Twas throwing words away; for still  
The little maid would have her will,  
And said, "Nay, we are seven!"  
___ 


End file.
